


Staff of Life

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing was so wonderful as hot bread, spread thickly with butter until it melted and ran down his wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staff of Life

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Staves" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/). More fun with words! *grin* Fair warning-this may make you hungry. It did me--and I wrote it!

After months of travel, there were many things Boromir was grateful for--a hot bath, clean clothes, the company of others.

But nothing was so wonderful as hot bread, spread thickly with butter until it melted and ran down his wrist. He managed to restrain his groan of pleasure--but just barely. Such simple yet sybaritic pleasure. By the end of the meal, Boromir had eaten nearly half a loaf.

On his way to his rooms, he was stopped by Aragorn, who brushed a buttered crumb away from Boromir's lips, and reminded him that man cannot live by bread alone.


End file.
